galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Attempt to Kill Eric
Attempt to Kill Eric 5012 OTT Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter 9 Fat Man The Fat man is a Lindberg , scheming to kill Eric. By sending him to clean the rafters of the Halls of Hasvik . He sends his nephew up to do the deed. I got up and walked back. Just as I was about to step back on the scaffold, the boy tried to kick me! This came so sudden and unexpected I almost fell. I was only alive because he was more scared of the height and his attempt was quite clumsy. I lunged forward grabbed the hand railing and pulled myself onto the scaffold. Kicking me again, this time reaching the designed target, my shoulder. The kick as much as it hurt was no longer unexpected or hard enough to send me off the scaffolding. The boy's face twisted with fear, but I felt he was more afraid of the height than of me. His hands never released the handrail. It was more than clear to me he was terrified of heights. I could feel my own anger like something physical that started deep in my guts, then rising very fast and I easily avoided his third kick as he refused to let go of the handrail. I grabbed his leg with one arm, hammering my other elbow into the side of his knee. "You stinking cowardly bastard. If your clan has some quarrel with the Olafsons , then declare your challenge like a real Viking ." I yelled at him at the same time. He screamed in pain, my elbow blow was done with a hostile force. Still, he clung to the handrail. I pulled him closer to me forcing him to release the railing, flailed at me one of his fists scarped my left ear and made it feel like fire. I still held his leg so I twisted it as fast as I possibly could, slamming him hard and with a loud crash onto the grated metal platform. I was all-over him dealing out powerful blows with my fists into the face. After numerous punches he emitted a gurgling sound, I had hit him in the right spot, rolled his eyes upwards, going limp. I leaned backward while scrambling to my feet. It took me a few moments to catch my breath, then I as I looked down I saw the fat Guardian staring directly at us, seeing me he abruptly turned and waddled away as fast as he could! I started laughing uncontrolled, as from the rear he looked two balloons bouncing off each other. The guy I knocked out groaned. He was dressed like every Neo Viking, breeches, tunic, boots and fur vest and now I saw he wore some sort of square pads over his knees. This explained why the blow to the knee did not hurt my elbow as I had expected, but the force of my blow still had made him scream. Well, he sure in Hel deserved it. I grabbed him by the tunic as he started coming around and I hissed at him as he opened his eyes. "You want to challenge me? Then do it now!" There were actually tears in his smooth face."We have no quarrel with the Olafsons. We are the Lindberg clan!" The Lindbergs were one of the traditional alleys of the Olafsons. "Then why in Thor's name did you try to kill me, you coward?" "Your father offered great rewards to my father if we make sure you do not leave Mount Muspelheim. That keeper down there is my uncle, told me to make sure you didn't report to the Head Guardian." He still cried."I failed them! They said they would punish me if I fail!" All my anger was gone, even feeling sorry about the situation, thinking to myself that I was perhaps not the only one on Niflheim who had it bad back home. "You are a stinking coward no matter what, knowing this is not how we settle things." He actually cried."I had to obey. " "I wonder why father wanted me dead before I was sixteen." I only realized that I had spoken my thoughts out loud when the Lindberg boy answered."You don't know? If you die here serving the gods, you are immediately declared adult, and you get a warriors funeral. Also, you are not considered dead until you are an adult. So your grandfathers will regarding you is executed even if he is still alive." He wiped his eyes." I had no plans to come to this place until your Grandfather declared you will come here. I was there when your father explained all this to my father and offered my clan a hefty share on the wealth of the Ragnarsson holdings." "And the fat Keeper is a Lindberg too?" "Yes he is the third born brother to my father and since he could not inherit he came here early on and became a keeper, but he is still Lindberg and like me have to do what the Chief orders us to do." "No wonder I am cleaning steel rafters!" "You were really summoned by the Head Guardian. You must go there immediately!" "Alright." Category:Events